En estas largas horas
by Kutral
Summary: Luego de escapar de las garras de Kuvira, Bolin y Varrick deben enfrentar los peligros del bosque, mientras descubren lo que en verdad quieren hacer con sus vidas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoria, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **En estas largas horas**

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Qué daría por una sopa de fideos! – suspiró Bolin desplomándose en el suelo, exhausto luego de caminar varios kilómetros sin rumbo fijo.

\- Si Zhu Li estuviera aquí… - se lamentó Varrick, mientras Bolin colocaba sus ojos en blanco: "aquí vamos de nuevo pensó" – ¿por qué me traicionó?

\- No lo sé Varrick, tal vez se cansó de la manera en que la tratabas

\- La trataba como mi asistente, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente mi…

\- Esclava – Bolin completó en tono bajo

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – el inventor pareció enfadarse

\- Na… nada – trató de suavizar las cosas Bolin - ¿escuchaste el eso?

\- ¡No me cambies el tema muchacho! – le reprendió el inventor. Bolin se movió bruscamente, asujetando a Varrick por su ropa lo atrajo hacia sí.

\- De verdad debes escuchar eso – enfatizó cada palabra apuntando hacia los arbustos, que se sacudían sin parar. Desde aquel lugar apareció un León alce demasiado atento al medio.

\- Quédate quieto chico – mascullo entre dientes Varrick

\- Eso intento – contestó de la misma forma el maestro tierra

Desgraciadamente una ráfaga de viento trajo consigo el polen al cual el inventor era alérgico, Varrick trato de todas las formas posibles no estornudar, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, el estruendo que hizo fue tan fuerte que la criatura fijo sus dos ojos en los dos amigos y relamiéndose el hocico avanzo decida hacia ellos. Bolin reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para crear un muro de tierra entre el animal y ellos, sin embargo el león alce fue más ágil y de un brinco cruzó al otro lado de la barrera, acorralando a los dos humanos.

\- ¡Oh rayos! – se lamentó Bolin

\- ¡Bolin!, haz lo tuyo

\- ¿Qué cosa Varrick?

\- ¡Ya sabes lo tuyo!

\- No entiendo de que estas hablando… comentó a la rápida – mientras el animal se aproximaba a toda velocidad

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, eres Nuktuk el Héroe del Sur! – le animó Varrick, cogiéndolo por los hombros – ¡Ahora sálvanos! – dijo colocándose detrás de Bolin

\- ¡Ok!, soy Nuktuk, soy Nuktuk – se repitió para darse ánimo

Armándose de valor, uso la tierra control para asestarle varios golpes la criatura haciéndola retroceder y enfureciéndola al mismo tiempo. El animal corrió raudamente hacia ellos.

\- Oooook, mala idea – comentó Bolin palideciendo al igual que su compañero

\- ¿Tú crees? – comentó sarcástico Varrick – ¡haz algo! – gritó viendo cuan cerca tenían al animal. Bolin sin pensarlo apresó de las patas a la criatura utilizando la tierra a su alrededor.

\- ¡Já, já!, ¡lo hiciste chico! – le felicitó el inventor, mientras el maestro tierra sonreía sin creerlo, de pronto el rostro del muchacho se contrajo en una mueca - ¿qué sucede?

\- No puedo dejarlo así

\- Libéralo una vez que estemos lejos, ¿puedes hacerlo no? – preguntó Varrick a lo que Bolin asintió.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el maestro tierra liberó a la criatura. Sin embargo los amigos corrieron en la dirección contraria sólo por si acaso. El día siguió transcurriendo, y dentro del bosque no existía punto alguno donde ambos se pudieran guiar, perdidos, exhaustos y hambrientos, continuaban su recorrido sin rumbo fijo. Bolin pensó que sería una buena idea recolectar algunas bayas para comer y establecer una especie de campamento, ya que la noche se acercaba, encargó a Varrick la tarea de recolectar la comida, mientras él se encargaba de buscar madera para encender el fuego. Escuchando la larga letanía de su amigo una y otra vez, el maestro tierra comenzaba a hartarse de su compañía.

\- Si Zhu Li estuviera aquí

\- "Ella sabría exactamente qué hacer", lo sé, lo sé Varrick llevas siglos repitiéndolo – contesto cansinamente Bolin – Quisiera saber dónde estamos

\- Sabes si Zuh Li estuvi…

\- Oh basta, Zuh Li no está, acéptalo, se acabó – bramó enfadado el maestro tierra. Varrick le miro con expresión acongojada y sin aguantar las lágrimas comenzó a llorar, Bolin se arrepintió al instante de lo que le había dicho – ok, ok, lo siento, estoy algo cansado, no debí enojarme contigo

\- No, está bien – contesto entre lágrimas el inventor – Zhu Li ya no está, tienes razón, debo enfrentarlo, Zhu Li me odia…. – Varrick balbuceó entre lágrimas, tapándose los ojos en vano para que el maestro tierra no lo viera llorar

\- Creo que es momento de enfrentar lo que sientes por ella – comentó Bolin abrazando a su amigo por la espalda y dándole pequeños toquecitos para apaciguarlo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el inventor completamente ingenuo

\- Ya sabes, la palabra con a… - El chico de los ojos verdes miró a su amigo esperando que lo comprendiera, al darse cuenta de que eso no ocurría, agregó – eres bastante bueno para detectar el romance en los demás, pero cuando se trata de ti estás lejos de acertar – Bolin continuó con sus labores, mientras Varrick se paralizó botando algunas bayas.

\- ¿Dices que amo a Zhu Li….? – formuló la pregunta más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

\- Ajá – Respondió Bolin, comenzando a encender el fuego

\- Amo a Zhu Li… - se respondió a si mismo Varrick, sintiendo su estómago revolverse de forma agradable, hasta que recordó la realidad – ¡Pero ella me odia!, ¡y está de parte de Kuvira, jamás podré perdonar su traición!

\- Estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación para eso – contestó tranquilo su amigo – cuando revelemos los planes de Kuvira y resolvamos esto, tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella. Estoy seguro de que no te odia – declaró convencido – Ahora, que tal si comemos, estoy muriendo de hambre – el estómago de ambos resonó, por lo que ambos rieron.

Horas después el sonido de sus estómagos no era para nada agradable, Varrick había corrido hacia los arbustos, devolviendo cuanta baya se había devorado de una forma no muy agradable, mientras Bolin se retorcía, en el suelo aferrando su abdomen, adolorido a más no poder.

\- ¡Pensé que sabías diferenciar una baya venenosa de una comestible! – el maestro tierra reprendió a su amigo

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Zhu Li se encarga de estas cosas!

\- ¡Dependes demasiado de ella!

\- ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta! ¡Necesito agua!

\- Tal vez haya un riachuelo o algo así por aquí – dijo esperanzado Bolin – ¡Oh espera, necesito…! – salió corriendo hacia uno de los arbustos para devolver lo comido.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a vagar nuevamente por el bosque, más hambrientos, cansados y sucios de lo que habían estado en todo el día. Su caminata rindió frutos y milagrosamente encontraron un río del cual podían beber y limpiarse. Ambos corrieron con energías renovadas y se refrescaron en aquel lugar. Varrick notó un bulto, entre el río y unos árboles, se acercó sin pensarlo mucho y examino el contenido de la bolsa.

\- ¿Qué haces Varrick?

\- Comida

\- Sí, yo también tengo hambre pero no creo que

\- ¡Comida! – exclamó esta vez el inventor

\- Te entiendo, pero creo que va… - La explicación de Bolin fue interrumpida por un trozo de comida que el maestro tierra introdujo a la fuerza en su boca, para hacerle entender - ¡Comida! – farfulló Bolin alegremente

\- Ahora si entiendes – afirmó Varrick sentándose a su lado y engullendo los bollos recién encontrados

\- Esto esta delicioso – comentó el maestro tierra – se parece a lo que suelo comer cuando ceno donde Tenzin

El muchacho se alegró, recordando aquellos lindos momentos compartidos con sus amigos, de pronto por su mente apareció un rostro familiar Opal, ¡cuánto desearía verla y estar con ella! Ah… pero su novia parecía enfadada con él, al menos eso era lo último que recordaba, y no podía culparla, sabiendo ahora los reales planes de Kuvira. Tal vez Varrick no era el único que debía arreglar las cosas al volver. Bolin suspiró, debían volver lo más pronto posible, para terminar con todo esto. Recogiendo algunos bollos más, se levantó y comenzó a caminar utilizando la poca luz que había para guiarse.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Varrick, tomando unos cuantos bollos y siguiéndolo

\- A buscar una cueva o algo, es mejor descansar ahora y avanzar mañana temprano.

Varrick asintió y siguió al maestro tierra a través del bosque, debían apresurarse pues la noche se tornaba cada vez más oscura. Al cabo de un rato, el inventor señaló exaltado hacia un sitio oscuro, Bolin lo miró un tanto extrañado.

\- ¿Qué no ves?, ¡una cueva!, perfecto para dormir

\- La verdad ya no distingo nada – admitió el muchacho, siguiendo a su amigo

El inventor entró sin dudarlo un segundo a aquel sitio, mientras Bolin lo esperaba un tanto indeciso desde fuera, algo le daba una mala sensación.

\- Ven Bolin, es cómodo aquí, parece haber una especie de felpudo… ¡Espera un momento, que acabo de decir!

Varrick salió corriendo seguido por un grupo de murciélagos lobo, Bolin sólo atino a agacharse en el momento de que los murciélagos lobo volaron sobre él. El inventor cogió a su amigo y tiro de el con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía instándolo a correr, se deslizaron por el bosque tropezando y gritando de vez en cuando seguidos por los furiosos animales, topándose de frente con tejón topo.

\- ¡Oh que bien, esto sólo mejora! – Gritó asustado el inventor

Bolin pensaba en qué hacer para deshacerse de ambas criaturas, cuando un muro de tierra pareció cubrirlos de la nada. Los amigos escucharon atentamente como los murciélagos lobo se estrellaban contra la barrera recién creada, al cabo de un tiempo el ruido de los animales ceso y dio paso al sonido de rocas cayendo. Desde la apertura recién creada la amistosa criatura los contemplaba

\- ¡Oh, genial una cueva! ¡Te amo tejón topo! – declaró Bolin besando y acariciando el costado del animal

\- Nos has salvado la vida – exclamó Varrick – besando también al tejón topo

La criatura, se frotó su cuerpo contra el de ambos en señal de amistad y se alejó. Los amigos por fin pudieron recostarse a descansar en paz, tranquilos y seguros. A medida que se relajaban sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagar hacia sus seres más queridos.

\- ¿Sabes Muchacho? Creo que quiero casarme con ella. ¡Oh por Rava quiero casarme con Zhu Li! – el rostro de Varrick se descompuso en una mueca de asombro.

\- Vaya… no lo vi venir – dijo irónicamente Bolin, cerrando los ojos la imagen de Opal le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar sonreír – ¿sabes?, creo que también quiero casarme con Opal – confesó sin abrir sus ojos

\- ¡Me parece excelente chico!, ¡ja,ja! – contestó alegremente Varrick, cerrando también sus ojos y pensando en Zhu Li.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos plácidamente, por primera vez en días, descansando de todo lo vivo en estas largas horas.


End file.
